Ta première fois
by parodyxofxlife
Summary: Brittany a beaucoup de conquêtes à son actif, mais une sort du lot. Elle ne l'oubliera jamais, sa première fois avec Santana. - Brittana. Petit one shot sans prétention. -


Fans de Brittana, me revoilà! *0* Comme dit dans le résumé, ceci est un toouut petit one shot sans prétention écrit, corrigé et retranscrit en 2 ou 3 heures pendant un cours de littérature qui ne m'intéressait, apparemment, pas beaucoup. Alors voilà, Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Ta première fois, tu ne t'en souviens que vaguement. C'était à un camp de cheerleading, dans ta tente, le soir. Ça avait été rapide et légèrement douloureux. Tu avais craint longtemps, par la suite, d'accoucher d'un bébé alien mais rien ne s'était passé. Les gens avaient cependant commencé à te regarder différemment dans les couloirs. Un garçon était venu te demander si tu voulais passer une nuit avec lui et tu avais dit oui. Après ça, tout avait déboulé très rapidement. Ta première fois dans une voiture? C'était avec un mec blond, tu ne te souviens plus de son nom. Tu te rappelles, par contre, de la petite grenouille accrochée à son rétroviseur. Elle était mignonne, tu aurais voulu en avoir une comme celle-là.<p>

Ta première fois dans la maison de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était dans un sous-sol. Le garçon était beau et grand et il avait une fossette sur le menton. Encore une fois, le reste, tu l'avais oublié. Ta première fois dans les toilettes avait été dans un bar, c'était le seul moyen pour que le videur te laisse entrer. Ta première fois dans un lieu publique, c'était dans la bibliothèque de l'école, dans une des rangées du fond. Tu ne savais pas où elle était alors un garçon te l'avait montrée. Ta première fois avec une fille, c'était à une fête bien arrosée. Tu avais trop bu et, comme à ton habitude, tes vêtements s'étaient rapidement envolés. Malheureusement, tu ne t'en souviens plus non plus et la fille, tu ne l'avais jamais revue. Ta première fois dehors, c'était dans le parking d'un super marché, tard le soir. Tu étais tombé malade, il faisait froid sur l'asphalte.

Ensuite, tes premières fois s'étaient succédé rapidement, suivies de tes deuxièmes, puis de tes troisièmes… Tu étais devenue très populaire au fil des années, tout le monde voulait être sur la liste de tes conquêtes. C'était amusant, au fond. Tu t'en étais fait une sorte de jeu, un moyen de passer le temps. Puis vint une première fois que tu n'oublieras jamais. Ta première fois avec Santana, tu t'en rappelles très bien. Ça avait aussi été ta première fois dans ton lit. Bizarre, non? Tu te souviens avoir été extrêmement surprise de la façon dont elle t'avait regardée après l'entraînement des _Cheerios!_ . Elle t'avait proposé de te raccompagner chez toi, ce que tu n'avais pas hésité à accepter. Tu connaissais bien Santana, elle était gentille avec toi. Elle répondait toujours aux questions que tu lui posais sans émettre de commentaire désobligeant et elle t'aidait souvent, entre les cours, à faire tes devoirs. Elle était patiente et douce. Enfin, avec toi, elle l'était.

Arrivées chez toi, tu lui avais proposé d'entrer. Tu lui avais montré la maison et lui avais présenté Lord Tubbington. Tu aurais bien voulu qu'elle rencontre tes parents, mais ils étaient absents. Vous aviez dîné ensemble, elle avait été encore plus gentille que d'habitude avec toi. C'était la première fois que vous passiez autant de temps seules toutes les deux, Quinn était avec vous généralement. C'était un vendredi alors tu lui avais proposé de dormir chez toi. Ça n'allait probablement pas déranger tes parents, tu n'avais pas d'école le lendemain, t'étais-tu dit. Tu lui avais prêté un pyjama, tu la trouvais mignonne en rose. Une fois dans ton lit et la lumière éteinte, c'était arrivé. Elle sentait bon alors tu t'étais rapproché d'elle. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe, rien de plus.

Son corps était brûlant et ses joues s'étaient empourprées alors tu avais cru qu'elle faisait de la fièvre. Tu lui avais offert une aspirine qu'elle avait gentiment refusée. Tu ne comprenais pas que le rouge sur son visage et la légère moiteur de ses mains n'étaient que des signes de nervosité et non pas les symptômes d'une quelconque maladie mortelle. Tu te disais que ton gros pyjama molletonné ne devait pas lui faire de bien. Alors innocemment, tu lui avais dit que si elle avait trop chaud, elle pouvait dormir en sous-vêtements, ça ne te dérangeait pas. Elle avait réagi bizarrement, tu ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça auparavant. Elle avait eu l'air perdue et mal alaise. Puis, soudain, elle t'avait embrassée. C'était agréable alors tu n'avais pas discuté.

Vous vous êtes embrassées longtemps avant que tu ne fasses les premiers pas vers l'étape suivante. Elle non plus ne t'avait pas repoussé, vous aviez donc passé la nuit ensemble. C'était ça, ta première fois avec Santana. Tu te souviens encore de chaque minute, chaque seconde. Ça avait été merveilleux et ça avait duré beaucoup plus longtemps que toutes tes autres premières fois. Cependant, ce matin-là, tu t'étais réveillé seule. Le lundi d'après, Santana n'était pas au lycée non plus. Ne pas la voir t'avait beaucoup attristé. Tu croyais qu'elle était en colère contre toi, qu'elle ne voulait plus te voir. Jamais elle ne te dira qu'elle a passé le weekend à pleurer, à penser à toi, et qu'elle était incapable de trouver le courage nécessaire pour te reparler. Ça, malheureusement, tu ne le sauras probablement jamais.

Quand elle était revenue, elle avait remis son masque, ce visage sévère et plein d'assurance qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était aux yeux du monde entier. Elle s'était approchée de toi comme si de rien était et t'avait parlé comme si rien ne s'était passé entre vous. Enfin, c'est ce que les autres pouvaient voir. Bien sûr, elle était toujours Santana. Elle était toujours la fille sarcastique à l'extérieur et gentille à l'intérieur, mais sa façon de te parler avait changé. Elle insinuait beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprenais pas toujours mais celles dont tu saisissais le double sens te réjouissaient beaucoup. Elle ne t'en voulait pas, finalement. Après ce jour, votre relation n'avait plus jamais été la même. Vous passiez de plus en plus de temps seules toutes les deux, sa présence te faisait toujours plaisir. Elle avait été ta première fois dans les vestiaires, puis ta première fois dans une salle de classe, après la fin des cours. Parmi tous tes amants, elle avait été la seule dont la présence dans ton lit était devenue récurrente, une douce habitude dont tu n'aurais pas pu te passer longtemps. Elle avait aussi été la première et la seule que tu aies aimée.

Cette relation avait duré des années, chacune de vous faisait désormais partie intégrante de la vie de l'autre. Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps maintenant, quelques mois? Et elle continue encore à faire allonger la liste de tes premières fois. Quand elle t'amène, le weekend, à des endroits que tu n'as jamais vus, quand elle organise des soirées romantiques spécialement en fonction de ce que tu aimes, quand elle te suit où tu veux, quand tu veux, sans discuter… Ouais, tu l'aimes, Santana. Et tu ne l'oublieras jamais, ta première fois avec elle. Maintenant, tu attends impatiemment votre première fois après le mariage. À ce qu'on dit, c'est la meilleure!

* * *

><p>Bon bon, un deuxième Brittana à mon actif! =D J'espère en écrire tout plein ;) Mais pas ce soir, il se fait tard! Alors au lit mes p'tits agneaux, on se revoit à ma prochaine fic! -xox- Ah et puis, chaque review laissé ralonge ma vie de 5 minutes. :O Pensez-y, c'est dans l'intérêt de tous... :D<p> 


End file.
